


Maybe Not So Unexpected

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>open_on_Sunday prompt: <b>dare</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Not So Unexpected

Spike and Wes bickering was normal. There were countless opportunities for them to antagonize each other.

This was ridiculous; an argument about university. Wes was the only one who knew he’d gone to Oxford.

They were inches apart when Wesley sneered, “That stupid fake accent of yours is grating when I know your West London thug persona is just an act. _Stop_ it, wanker!”

He didn’t know what that meant to Wesley but it sounded like a dare to Spike. In his agitated state he grabbed Wes by the collar and smashed their lips together, effectively silencing them both… temporarily.


End file.
